Madman in the Mirror
by BigMamaKat
Summary: The Doctor is trapped. But where? How? And how will he get out? When no one can see or hear him, will it be a woman equally as invisible that will save him? Rated M for a reason! 11th Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a dream.. wasn't it? A voice just out of reach, somewhere amidst the shadows, in the TARDIS of all places. A voice so far yet so loud his whole body convulsed in pain at every syllable uttered.

"You love your precious humans.." It said. "You so enjoy watching over them. So call this.. a gift, of sorts. Watch them, Doctor, for the rest of your days."

A paralyzing wave hit him and his scream was absorbed by the blinding light now surrounding him. He fell forward, his face colliding with something very cold and very solid.

"Okay. So - Not a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

It was an uncertain place, so much like the Void and so decidedly unlike it. The Doctor looked around him, into the surrounding dark. He saw no ceilings or floors, no walls, nothing except - portals?

At odd points throughout the darkness he seemed to come up on a strange floating door. Suspended in air, glowing a blinding white, sounds and voices seemed to be working their way through. Muffled as they were the odd bits of laughter or shouting could be heard.

The Doctor scanned the opening with his screwdriver but to no effect. What could this be that gives no readings or reactions? He glanced about nervously before adjusting his bow tie and taking a tentative step through the doorway - The wind was knocked out of him. He felt his chest tighten.

"_Watch them_, he said. Of course. But how? How did he do it?"

Before him lay a beautifully set table and kids running in and out of the room carrying dishes of food. A dog was barking off in another room.

He moved to lean against the wall, hand in his hair, only to topple over.

"Right, no walls."

Jumping back up he found himself in front of another scene. The same children, different room.

"Mirrors. Different mirrors, same house, same time stream."

He tried his sonic but, again, to no avail. He tried breaking the mirror but it didn't even shudder. Shouting, pushing, nothing happened. He ran out of the doorway he had come through and into another, to another home, then to another, and another. No matter where, no matter what, nothing worked

Hours passed. Or was it days? Surely it was months?

The Doctor had started off finding it rather interesting, watching families and friends laughing and squabbling and living their incredible human lives. The interest, however, quickly turned to horror which quickly turned to rage.

He watched as men broke into a home and stole a handicapped mans belongings, killing his dog on their way out. He watched as a man beat his boyfriend to death in a jealous rage. He watched as a grandmother abused her grandson in unspeakable ways.

It didn't take long for him to stop watching.

The Doctor spent his moment wandering passed the doorways instead of through them, trying to find some way to keep his mind from unraveling.

The Doctor was miming a game of hopscotch when a cry echoed through the void. He followed the cry to a nearby doorway. Should he? The sounds coming through were usually so muffled, whatever made this one come through so clear must be terrible. But there was nothing he could do if it were. Still, he was being drawn in..

He jumped through the door to find the sight of an empty room. Another cry rang out as he ran from mirror to mirror looking for the source. It didn't take long for him to find it.

The mirror was covered with thick steam, the sound growing louder and more frequent. He watched anxiously as the steam began to fade, revealing a woman.

Specifically, a naked woman in a bubble bath. Her hair in a messy bun atop her head, her nipples peaking just slightly through the bubbles, one leg over the side of the tub. A faint flush painted her cheeks as she shut her eyes and let out another cry. The Doctor watched as she reached for the detachable shower head on the side of the tub and brought it under water, between her thighs.

The Doctor was in shock, completely off guard, uncertain what to do. He fumbled and tried to leave only to find he couldn't move passed the edges of the mirror.

He was stuck.

The Doctor tried not to think about what was happening on the other side of the mirror. He shut his eyes, blocked his ears, tied and untied his bow tie, jumped up and down on one foot. Yet he couldn't block out the growing sensation running through his body, as if his veins were liquid fire.

A question kept drawing his mind back to the events through the mirror.

"Just how long has it been.." His fingers numbly fidgeting with the top hook of his trousers. "No. That's the last thing I need, going from _ancient_ to _ancient_ _and pervy_."

The Doctor turned his back and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: Sorry if some of the timey wimey - spacey wacey stuff doesn't really make sense. We all know just how perfect and mad and complicated the Doctor Who series can actually be, so I won't pretend I can copy it's universe perfect in any story. I'm more or less only here for the sexy wexy. **

"Right. So. Mirrors. What are mirrors? What do they do? They reflect, of course. Mirrors are reflections of their environment, nothing but copies. The sonic doesn't work on one because it's not a real thing, not even really a substantial source of energy. Nothing can come from a mirror so nothing I do here will make any difference whatsoever over there. BUT - But.. If I can just find something the sonic can link onto, some advanced technology, some extreme source of power I might just be able to build a connection and break through. If I can find a mirror in a nuclear power plant or some sort of top secret government sciencey wiencey place, this might just work. God, but will it ever take a while to find.. Trillions of windows, at least. Not like I haven't time to spare, however.."

He turned back around only to find his station had changed. Instead of an R rated bathroom he found himself in a wonderfully PG bedroom.

"Now how did that work.. _Something_ brought me along for the ride.."

He took in his surroundings.

"Blimey, this is a big mirror. What is this? Some sort of closet door? Must be. But that's peculiar. Why would she have her bed lined up with her closet. Must be a girl thing. Never did understand them. Travel all of time and space and still have no clue about Earth women - or women from any planet, for that matter."

The woman was slowly pulling herself around her room, picking clothes up off the floor and giving them serious consideration. Having picked up a very large raggedy shirt she gave it a sniff, shrugged, and pulled it on over her towel clad body, taking the towel off afterwards. Sitting on her bed, back to the mirror, she took a purple ribbon off of the nightstand and tied her auburn hair back.

"Ah, see! A bow tie! Practical_ and_ stylish. I knew it."

The lights went out and as the Doctors eyes were still adjusting to the dark he took the rustling to mean the woman was now under her sheets and off to sleep.

"Oh, no no no, come on! I can't be stuck in here while you're sleeping!" He hit his head on the mirror. "Unless your plan all along was to bore me to death!" He screamed out into the void. "Cause let me tell you, if she starts snoring I'd be happy to oblige!"

Eyes shut tight, his hands gripping at the ends of his hair, he had the sudden odd sensation of pins and needles in his side. As if his chest were falling asleep. But then.. -

"OH!" He jumped. "AH! WHAT! What happened? What changed? Why now?"

He ripped his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, flicking it open. "You're sending me a signal, a heads up, but why, ARGH WHAT IS IT WITH THIS - Wait just a second. Why are you glowing."

His attention was now back to the woman through the mirror. Her drop sized dangling -seemingly quartz- earrings were suddenly luminescent. A glow so bright it seemed to light up the whole room. He bent down, nose to the mirror, getting as close as he possibly could to examine them.

"Now now.. Where did you come from?"

A small squeak drew his attention away from the earrings and to the woman's face. To the woman's face and her dazzling chocolate eyes, locked straight on the Doctors own.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah. Yes. Hello, there!" The Doctor put on his friendliest face and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Can you hear me as well as see me?"

The woman nodded, never blinking or looking away.

"I was just admiring your earrings!" He pointed. "Very nice. Where did you get them?"

The woman, focus broken by his sudden hand gesture, gazed slightly to the side and only just noticed the brilliant glow emanating from her head. She bolted out of bed, ripping her earrings off and throwing them on the sheets behind her as she went.

"WHAT." She backed to the other end of the room, never taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"I take it you've never noticed that happen before." He stood tall and gazed at the woman, doing his best to give off a calming rational vibe. She took notice and, feeling slightly less in immediate danger, took a few steps back towards the mirror.

"You're in my mirror. Why are you in my mirror?"

"Long story." He smirked.

"I've never noticed you, either. How long have you been in my mirror?"

"New resident, actually. First night here. Lovely place."

The woman stared at the ground in thought before putting a hand over her mouth and blushing. "You only just got here, right?" She said, eyes averted.

"Yes, of course. That would be weird, stalking around your mirrors. I saw such nice earrings I had to come take a peak."

"Yes.. Well, there's not much to tell." She bent forward and picked up the still glowing earrings, turning and starting to pace. "I bought them in the Switzerland about two months ago. I had been told that it was quartz taken from a meteor that had struck near Dead Lake, in the Alps. It was the first stop on my trip so I bought them to commemorate it. I -" She turned back towards the mirror only to see that she was now alone. "Sir?" She took another step forward. "Am I going mad?" She whispered. Taking a few big steps forward she tentatively pushed her hand against the mirror and was surprised to find it so warm. The earrings in hand began to glow, only now registering to her that they had stopped glowing in the first place. She looked back up and jumped at the still very unusual sight of the man in her mirror.

"It appears their affect only lasts while in a certain proximity.." He mumbled to himself. Then, much louder, he asked "Where am I, anyway?"

"My bedroom."

"Well, yes, brilliant observation. I can tell we're going to work fabulously together." He flipped his sonic screwdriver over in his hand before pointing it towards the earrings.

"Canada. Just outside Montreal, to be more specific, and - I'm sorry, but what is that thing you're doing?" An itch, a yearning, had started to tingle it's way through her hand to the rest of her body. She tried to push it away.

"I'm trying to solve the puzzle that is your jewelry." He paused after reading his calculations and at looked at her, eye to eye. "What's your name?"

"Jade. What's yours?"

"I'm the Doctor!" He gave her his brightest and cockiest smirk. "Jade, you might want to take your hand off the mirror for this next part."

She looked down at her hand, still pressed up against the glass yet with her finger tips curled in, as if she were trying to claw through it. She quickly tore her hand away.

"What do you mean 'next part'?" Anxiety had started to replace the tingling sensation.

"Your earrings aren't earrings, Jade. They're fuel cells that froze in space and collided with Earth." Jade started to laugh but the urge was immediately extinguished by the look on the Doctor's face. "They're advanced. Very very advanced. Whatever energy is still working in those cells is being amplified by it's proximity to my screwdriver and -"

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "But that's supposed to be a screwdriver?"

"Do you want to know the next part or not, Miss Jade?" Having the awful feeling she was being scolded by an old professor she put her hands up in compliance and kept quiet. "Now, as I was saying." Huffed the Doctor, "This signal is strong enough it can work through dimensions. Even to me in here. BUT - But.. What can I do with that?" He tapped on the mirror.

"Do you know anything about mirrors?"

"Just the usual hocus pocus most people do, I suppose. Reflective and whatnot. Seven years bad luck if broken. Traps the souls of the dead. Why?"

"The souls of the dead bit. Explain." Now Jade really felt like she was back in school, and right back on the spot.

"Um, alright. I don't really know much, though. The old superstition people used to have that if someone died in the home all the mirrors had to be covered in cloth or else the soul would move into the mirror and get stuck forever."

"You can see what that means, don't you? I'm not really here!" He started laughing, causing Jade to become all the more uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a gho-"

"Dear girl, NO. No such thing. Well - Not really, anyway. At least I sincerely hope not. No, Jade, I'm just a projection of my mind. He must still have my body locked up, useless without my mind." He started muttering to himself and pacing back and forth. "OF COURSE! That's why my sonic still works! It's so much a part of me and is such a strong energy that even a ghosted sonic screwdriver works. Oh, yes, you beautiful beautiful -"

"Doctor!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Yes, Jade. The next part. Now, it's important for you to follow my precise instructions. Back up as far from the mirror as you can without me disappearing." She followed his instruction. "Put the earrings on. And, this is the most important part, DO NOT take them off. Even after I've gone. No matter what, keep them on until I come back, alright? I don't want those lost in case I need to try this again." She nodded. "Thank you, Jade."

Jade smiled at him and closed her eyes nervously as she saw him raise his screwdriver to her. "This won't hurt you. I'm aiming an intense frequency at the earrings. The frequency, travelling through the barrier, should be able to shatter it."

The Doctor was right about one thing. Not a second later the mirror shattered all over the bed and floor, knocking Jade backwards into her dresser on the other end of the room. Jade, however, was not untouched by the sonics frequency. The moment he turned it on she felt the vibrations from the earrings, as well as the sonic itself. It sent a delicious crawl through her body and if the mirror had shattered only a second later the Doctor would have heard her start to moan in delight.

Eyes blurry, back sore, Jade looked up to find the Doctor standing over her holding out his hand. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her to standing. The Doctor winked a goodbye to her as he began to fade and, moments later, was gone from the room.


End file.
